Cookies, Pies, and Love
by thereisalight
Summary: Zeke shares his thoughts on cooking and the deep impact its had on his life. Not a great summary, but don't you want to find out what baked good Troy is? Very slight Zekepay


**I don't own HSM. **

Cooking: it's always been my passion. Sure, I like basketball, but at the end of the day, it's just a game to me, nothing more. A lot of fun, but I just can't see how Troy and Chad get so carried away with it. I know it sounds weird, but cooking has always seemed so much more…important.

If you're anything like my friends you probably can't understand how anything is more important than basketball, especially something like baking. I admit, it isn't the manliest thing in the world, but you have to know the full story. For as long as I can remember, no one in my family has really gotten along very well. Half of the time I don't even think my parents like each other. But the other half of the time they spend in the kitchen. Even when I was little, that was the most peaceful room in the house. The rich smells that pour from there are more calming than anything I know of. But there's more to it than that. When you're baking with someone, everything else stops. You have to completely trust the other person for the sake of creation. The only time my house is ever quiet is when there's something in the oven.

Cooking is also the way that I best relate with people. After all, the only real memory that I have of my grandmother is when I was five years old and she taught me how to make a pie crust. Of course, it ended up filled with eggshells and more went on me than in the pie. But that didn't matter. All that matters is that now, though it's been 12 years since her death and I can hardly remember anything about her, whenever my hands knead the dough for a pie crust, I can feel her with me.

Then of course, there's the food itself. Is there any better feeling than the one you get when sinking your teeth into a moist piece of cake or the oddly satisfying burn that you get on your tongue from cookies that are just out of the oven? I always know that my tongue will get burnt, but I can't resist grabbing one as soon as I take them out of the oven. But it's not just the taste of the food that I love. Each dish seems to have its own personality, just as vibrant as a human being. Sometimes it even seems like my creations are oddly similar to my friends.

Take Gabriella for instance. She's definitely snickerdoodles. At first, they seem nice and wholesome, though maybe not that exciting. But once you get to know her, there's a hidden kick that is surprising, but definitely enjoyable and very fun.

Then there's Chad…I'm not quite sure what he would be, key lime pie, maybe? Yes, definitely…it can be a little too much for some people, but in small doses, both are great to be around.

Kelsi I would say is more of an oatmeal raisin girl. They can get overlooked easily, and they aren't exactly the fanciest. But once you've gotten acquainted, it's easy to see just how special they really are.

Troy is by far the easiest: apple pie. He's a classic, perfect in just about every way. Of course, this can get a little dull at times. But still, there are times when everything else pales in comparison, because it's just that good.

Ryan I would say is more like a rum cake: a great mixture of elegance and uniqueness that come together to make an all around brilliant combination.

harpay? I'd never tell her, but she's my soufflé. Most people find it far too high maintenance. But in the right hands, nothing can beat it. Who's hands would these be? Well, I don't want to brag, but I do make a pretty awesome soufflé.

**I'm not sure how I feel about this. I'm not very experienced in the whole drabble thing (would this be considered drabble? I've never really gotten what that means). And it definitely isn't the most original idea. But all in all I think it's okay. I'd love to hear your thoughts, compliments, criticisms, flames about the stupidity of comparing fictional characters to desserts, whatever you've got. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
